Vehicon
Vehicons may be Megatron and Starscream's cannon fodder and suffer from particularly poor marksmanship, but they do possess sweet alternate modes, be they sports cars, jets, helicopters, or tanks. If they're not slagged by an Autobot, they can be used for experimentation or even simply recycled for parts by a superior, but that's their lot in life, and by and large, they accept this. Their primary motivation is the thought that someday they might make a name for themselves —literally— and rise to the upper ranks. Thus they have a tendency to follow orders blindly, are highly expendable. They are also called Eradicons. It's a bit confusing. Fiction Aligned novels The Nemesis had a complement of Vehicons, who were knocked unconscious by the ship's explosive space bridge journey. They were some of the last crew members to awaken in the aftermath. ''Prime'' comic ehicons were stationed on Cybertron, building Starscream's space bridge. They captured Cliffjumper and were visibly agitated when he refused to translate Optimus Prime's encrypted message for them. They were prevented from executing him when Arcee came and killed them all. The rest of Starscream's troops in Kaon were killed when she blew up the space bridge. Airachnid had a couple of Vehicons at her disposal on Cybertron. They captured Tailgate, and were later blasted by Bumblebee during Arcee's rescue. The Nemesis had a complement of Vehicons on board. Starscream took them with him when he visited Shockwave on Cybertron. When Starscream arrived on Earth, he brought a scrapload of Vehicons with him. A large squad of them jumped Cliffjumper and took him prisoner, and two were later sent to take out Arcee. They proved quite powerful opponents when it came to physical combat, able to get both Arcee and Bumblebee on the ropes without much difficulty; only Bulkhead's arrival caused them to withdraw. When first Bulkhead and later other Autobots made an assault on the Nemesis, the drones did their best to hold them off but, while still doing damage, were taken down after a drawn-out battle. One managed to capture Jack Darby and Raf, while another came close to murdering the kids. When Megatron wanted to defend his space bridge, he sent in a squad of Vehicons with space-jet modes. In a pitched battle, the Autobots flattened them. n the aftermath of Megatron's demise, Starscream delivered a stirring speech to the Vehicon troopers, only for one of them to question how they'd defeat the Autobots without Megatron's leadership. Starscream's pronouncements met with a lackluster response from the Vehicons, leading him to seek alternate help. The troops must have been pleased when Starscream recovered Megatron's body and placed him in sickbay. Some flying Vehicons shot down Wheeljack's ship, before he hacked them to bits with his swords. A bunch more presumably overwhelmed him so that Makeshift could take his place. Makeshift finished off two of the Vehicons once Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee arrived, in order to maintain his disguise. Poor disposable Vehicons. Starscream prepared a battalion of Vehicons to go through the GroundBridge once Makeshift opened it, however Wheeljack killed his Vehicon guard and attacked them atop the Decepticon ship before escaping through the GroundBridge itself. When the GroundBridge opened a second time, the Vehicons rushed into it, only to be knocked over by Makeshift being thrown through it in the other direction. Yet more Vehicons were taken out a short time later when a bomb attached to Makeshift exploded. A squadron of flying Vehicons were sent to search out and destroy the Autobots during a mission. They succeeded in destroying Prime's trailer before landing and confronting the Autobots themselves. Then they mostly got pounded, but one managed to ram Prime in the face with a tree, sending him over the edge and temporarily knocking him offline. issatisfied with the progress of Megatron's recovery, the crew voted to bring in outside help, and Starscream summoned Knock Out and Breakdown to repair their leader. One single Vehicon was with Starscream, Knock Out, and Breakdown when they were going to drain an energon seam using the recently stolen Energon Harvester. When Knock Out tried to correct Starscream on who was responsible for obtaining the device, Starscream demonstrated the Harvester's abilities by using it on the Vehicon, draining it of its energon. he Vehicons were put to work repairing the ship's electromagnetic shielding after it failed, and despite working as fast as they could, it was taking a while. Partly because Starscream was drawing them from their duties to smack them around. While controlling Bumblebee, Megatron trashed a bunch of Vehicons in the Decepticon ship. Another batch of them came running when Megatron revived in his own body, and were promptly ordered to destroy Ratchet and Bumblebee. lone Vehicon was manning the Decepticon GroundBridge when Starscream requested an emergency bridge back to the ship. Starscream yelled at it to keep quiet about his activities, and it silently watched him leave the room. Four Vehicons accompanied Starscream in an attempt to rescue Breakdown, who had been captured by MECH. By the time they arrived, Breakdown had already been rescued by Bulkhead. They prepared to attack the Autobot, who flattened them by throwing Breakdown at them. Several Vehicons were fighting Bumblebee and Arcee when the latter had to leave suddenly. Luckily Bumblebee was more than capable of taking care of the rest of them on his own. Crisscross Breakdown was escorted to the bridge by a couple of Vehicons when he returned to the Nemesis with Airachnid. A couple of Vehicons were on guard on the Nemesis bridge when Megatron ordered Airachnid and Starscream to go find the wreck of the Harbinger. Knock Out and Breakdown were assisted in their quest to grab a Cybertronian data cylinder by a squad of Vehicons. Another squad accompanied Megatron when he attempted to capture Bulkhead who had the data from the cylinder in his head. The Autobots pretty much trashed those Vehicons, after which Megatron decided no one was having the cylinder and flew off. Knock Out and Breakdown were assisted in their quest to grab a Cybertronian data cylinder by a squad of Vehicons. Another squad accompanied Megatron when he attempted to capture Bulkhead who had the data from the cylinder in his head. The Autobots pretty much trashed those Vehicons, after which Megatron decided no one was having the cylinder and flew off. Several squads of Vehicons attacked a military base to retrieve a power source for the Decepticons' new space bridge, and were wiped out by Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead before they could get away. None of the Vehicons were particularly keen to go against Airachnid when she decided Megatron probably wasn't coming back from his trip to see Unicron. A group of them were on the bridge to bow subserviently when Megatron eventually did return. Megatron informed the Vehicons to be careful with their words around the amnesiac Optimus Prime. Some of them accompanied Knock Out and Breakdown in a raid on a military installation to get a power source. Arcee busted up a bunch of them when she got on board and hunted for Optimus. Starscream encountered a good number of them when he sneaked on board to steal energon cubes too. The Vehicons caught up with Starscream, but were unable to stop him escaping the ship. The Autobots mowed their way through the Vehicons guarding the Decepticon space bridge. Two Vehicons were assigned to guard Orion after he discovered the truth. He appealed to them to help him warn the Autobots of Megatron's plans, and they responded by beating him. They didn't do so well after he worked out he had guns. Megatron used Vehicons to unearth the Spark Extractor, but abandoned them to be trashed by the Autobots in order to return to the Nemesis. Dreadwing and a squadron of flying Vehicons came to Megatron's aid when he was surrounded by Autobots. Though Dreadwing promised to let the Autobots go if they spared Megatron, Megatron himself ordered the Vehicons to destroy the Autobots. Naturally, that didn't work out for the Vehicons. The Vehicons later responded to a Decepticon beacon Bulkhead had triggered on the Nemesis. They approached what they thought was Starscream and pursued him instead. They later helped Megatron fight against incoming Insecticons. he Nemesis later crashed and Megatron used Dark Energon to bring it back online. As a consequence, the ship started having a mind of its own and Megatron sent the entire ship's crew to stop the Nemesis. They failed and were stasis locked. The Vehicons and the rest of the Decepticons started regaining consciousness when Jack disabled the ship's Dark Energon influence. Four of them were dispatched to Antarctica with Dreadwing to find one of the relics. They mostly ended up guarding Starscream, and were all dispatched during the course of a fight with Optimus Prime. A couple of Vehicons made their feelings about the Insecticons clear within earshot of Hardshell, resulting in a brawl between the two groups. Some Vehicons and Insecticons were sent to investigate a crashed Decepticon escape pod. Those that weren't killed by the Autobots perished when the pod exploded. A bunch of them attempted to defend a military base while Soundwave hacked the computer. They pretty much all got slagged, including one who was blasted by the orbital death laser Soundwave was controlling. Megatron had some with him when he was trying to recover the Star Saber. Amazingly several actually escaped destruction when the Autobots attacked and returned to the ship with their leader. Smokescreen found them easy to evade with the phase shifter, though once he jumped off the Nemesis, an enraged Megatron flung a Flyer and a Trooper after him before ordering more Flyers after him. Two Flyers crashed once Smokescreen phased through the ground while the screaming Trooper blew up after them. Two Flyers accompanying Megatron surveyed the wreckage. Megatron and a large number of Vehicons went to Cybertron with the Omega Keys to find the Omega Lock. They were ambushed by the Autobots, and the Vehicons who survived the attack were taken out by the spark extractor that Smokescreen dropped in their midst. Vehicon reinforcements surrounded the Autobots after they were forced to drop their weapons, but didn't last long once Optimus grabbed the Star Saber again. Many flying Vehicons with spanking new paint jobs took part in the attack on the Autobot base. In ULTIMA Category:Antagonists Category:Decepticons Category:Organization Category:Groups